Drell
The drell are a reptile-like race that were rescued from their dying homeworld by the hanar following first contact between the two. Since then, the drell have remained loyal to the hanar for their camaraderie and have fit comfortably into galactic civilization. The drell have a rasping effect to their voices similar to the vocal flanging of the turians. __TOC__ History The drell ancestors emerged from dry, rocky deserts on the barren world of Rakhana. Eight centuries ago, the already-arid drell homeworld began its swift descent into lifelessness due to disastrous industrial expansion. At the time, the drell lacked interstellar flight capacity, and with their population bursting at 11 billion they faced certain doom. It was around this time that the hanar made first contact with the drell race. In the following ten years, the hanar would transport hundreds of thousands of drell to the hanar world, Kahje. The remaining billions left on Rakhana would perish on their dying planet, warring against each other for diminishing resources. The drell now thrive co-existing with the hanar and have been a part of the galactic civilization for roughly two centuries. The debt of gratitude that the drell owe the hanar is referred to as the Compact, which the drell fulfill by taking on tasks that the hanar find difficult, such as combat. Any drell may refuse to serve, but as being requested to serve is a great honor, few turn down the offer. Society Most drell are content to live on Kahje. They are afforded every opportunity to thrive by the hanar, yet some outsiders and even some hanar regard the drell as second class citizens. However it is quite the opposite, they have integrated themselves into every level of hanar society as respected, productive citizens, so much so that many have embraced the hanar Enkindlers. Others tend to accept the asari philosophies. Many of the older traditions of the drell have begun to die out; the younger generations no longer believe the old ways of their ancestors can help them now, with so many other ways to interpret one's place in the universe. Among their ancestral beliefs was a polytheistic religion which included at least three gods; Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, Arashu, Goddess of Motherhood and Protection, and Kalahira, Goddess of Oceans and Afterlife. Those who leave Kahje tend to be adventurers. These solitary drell travelers often seek out new species elsewhere, and in turn adopt that species' culture. Such drell number in the thousands, and are scattered across the galaxy, tending towards quiet, integrated lives. Some drell grow a close, personal relationship with the hanar. So much so that the hanar will even tell the drell their "Soul Name". Drell have adapted to communication with hanar by getting implant in their eyes to allow them to observe the bioluminescense the hanar use for communication. Drell such as Thane are able to see ultraviolet light as a silvery color, though might lose differentiation between other colors, such as the difference between dark red and black. Biology Drell are omnivorous reptile-like humanoids with an average lifespan of 85 galactic standard years. Drell appearance is very similar to asari and humans, but their muscle tissue is slightly denser, giving them a wiry strength. Many of their more reptilian features are concealed, however one unique characteristic is the hyoid bone in their throats, which allows them to inflate their throats and produce vocal sounds outside of the human range. They also have two sets of eyelids, like crocodiles. Drell possess the ability to shed tears. Because the drell ancestors emerged from arid, rocky deserts, the humid, ocean-covered hanar homeworld of Kahje proved tolerable only when the drell stayed inside a climate-controlled dome city. The leading cause of death for drell on Kahje is Kepral's Syndrome, caused by cumulative long-term exposure to a humid climate. This syndrome erodes the ability of drell lungs to take in oxygen, and eventually spreads out to other organs. It is noncommunicable, and there is currently no known cure, though leading hanar scientific authorities are working on creating a genetic adaptation. The drell possess eidetic memory, an adaptation to a world where they must remember the location of every necessary resource (vegetation, drinkable water and prey migration paths) across vast distances. The memories are so strong that an external stimulus can trigger a powerful memory recall. These recalls are so vivid and detailed that some drell may mistake it for reality. Thane Krios, for example, remembers every assassination he has ever performed and can describe them in flawless detail, and says he prefers to spend a lonely night with the perfect memory of another. This process can be involuntary. Notable Drell *Thane Krios *Kolyat Krios *Feron Trivia * The drell may be named after the famous particle physicist Sidney Drell and/or his daughter Persis Drell. * The creation of the drell species was the outcome of designing a male alien love interest that was required to be an attractive and stealthy assassin. The appearance of the resulting character, Thane Krios, then formed the basis of the design for other members of the drell species.http://docs.google.com/View?id=dd78xshh_82cx7t67db * During his loyalty mission, both sets of Thane's eyelids are open while he is speaking to his son and the player can clearly see his eyes. Adding to the reptilian nature of the drell, his eyes have a gecko-like appearance. Normally his eyes are black or tinted. * While giving a female Shepard inter-species sexual advice, Mordin Solus states that drell skin can cause hallucinations in humans if oral contact occurs. This may be a reference to the use of psychoactive toad venom as a recreational drug. References *Mass Effect 2 Races: Drell Category:Races Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Drell Category:Citadel Races